An electromechanical shift system is known from EP 2 719 616 A2 or DE 10 2013 016 777 A1 and can operate in accordance with the methods and protocols disclosed in these publications. Examples of a shifting mechanism which can be controlled, in principle, by a control device or operating apparatus are provided by DE 10 2013 017 154 A1, which describes a front shifting mechanism, and DE 10 2013 015 946 A1, which describes a rear shifting mechanism.
Given the background of this prior art, it is the object of the present invention to provide a control device for at least one bicycle component as is described herein.